A Way Back Into Platonic Feelings (Is Not An Easy Thing To Find)
by thequillofimagination
Summary: Lily Evans is searching desperately for a solution to her problem- a problem that happens to have black hair and wears glasses. All she wants is to not have feelings for him, but as she visits each of the Marauders for help, it seems less and less likely that she's ever going to find a way to fall out of love with James Potter. Jily fluff! Also sort of a Lily/Marauders friendship


**Hey guys! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but this just popped into my head. Please R&R, as any feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

Lily sat down with a thud next to Sirius. He looked up from his plate.

"What's up, Lilykins?" He asked. She scowled at him.

"Don't call me Lilykins," she said. She sighed. "I have a problem, Black. And I think you may be able to help me solve it."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Back on a surname only basis, are we, Evans? I'm not feeling the love. What's your problem?" Suddenly Lily looked nervous.

"Well... It's James, actually." She looked down at her empty dinner plate.

"What about James? I thought you guys were friends now." Lily met his concerned gaze with a pointed look.

"That's kind of the problem, Sirius. I am friends with James, and I like being friends with James. I just think I might like him a little... too much, if you know what I mean." She averted her eyes back down to her plate.

"Oooooh..." Sirius said, grinning. "So you like James, and you want to see if I can set you up with him." Lily frowned and shook her head.

"No, that's not what I want. As much as it pains me to say, you Marauders are probably the most intelligent people in school. So what I want you to do, is to help me find a spell or potion that will remove any romantic feelings I might have for James." Sirius was taken aback.

"Lilykins, don't you think that's a little drastic? Resorting to magic to manipulate your feelings is pretty much a last ditch attempt. Anyway, shouldn't you ask Remus rather than me? He's better at the book stuff." Lily shook her head.

"I don't think Remus would help me. He'd be all rational and make me talk about stuff. What I need is action." Sirius frowned.

"Are you okay, Lily? You don't really sound..." Lily stood up.

"I'm fine! Are you going to help me or not?" Sirius shook his head.

"Sorry, Lils. James has been waiting for you to feel like this for a long time. I don't want to get involved." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Useless!" She exclaimed, and stalked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Remus."

"Remus!"

"Remus Lupin, get your head out of that book right now or I will personally destroy the secret supply of chocolate that you keep in your bag!" Remus looked up to see an annoyed looking redhead glaring at him from across the library table.

"Lily?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Remus, it's me, Lily. Welcome back to reality. Good book?" Remus narrowed his eyes at her.

"It is, and if you interrupted my reading just to ask that-" Lily grinned.

"I wouldn't do that. I need you to do me a favour." Remus put his book down on the table.

"What's up, Lily?" He asked.

"I'm doing some research for... Potions, and I was just wondering if you know of any potions that have the opposite effect to a love potion." Lily's face was almost too innocent. Remus frowned.

"You mean like a hate potion?" Lily shook her head.

"More like an anti-romance potion. Just to remove any romantic feelings." Remus surveyed her suspiciously.

"This isn't for class, is it?" Lily looked hurt.

"Remus! I can't believe you would accuse me of-" Remus raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay, I suppose it's not strictly related to what we're doing in Potions at the minute. Or ever." Remus grinned.

"So who do you like?" He asked. Lily pouted.

"You sound like Alice," she said. "And it doesn't matter. It's not for me- it's for a friend."

Remus studied her carefully.

"It's James, isn't it?"

"Why would James ask me to ask you about love potions?" Remus gave her a look, which she returned wholeheartedly.

"Don't you dare say anything, Remus, or believe me, you'll end up in the hospital wing with tentacles on your face." Remus held up his hands.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"But you won't help me?" Remus shook his head.

"I don't want to get involved." Lily nodded resignedly, grabbed her bag, and bid Remus goodbye.

"Him and Sirius are as bad as each other," she muttered as she left the library.

* * *

"Hi Peter!" said Lily brightly as she sat down next to him in the common room.

"James isn't here, he's at practice," Peter said absentmindedly.

"No, I wanted to talk to you, silly!" She smiled at him. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why? What do you want?" Lily pulled a mock hurt face.

"What I can't talk to my buddy without wanting something?" Peter smiled.

"I know what you're going to ask me. I can't help you, Lily." Lily drew her eyebrows together.

"I guess Sirius or Remus told you. They did say they wouldn't tell. Oh well. But anyway Peter, you have to help me! I don't know what to do about this whole James thing. Alice and Marlene think I should just ask him out, but I can't do that, not after being so mean to him for so many years! And I don't like feeling like this- I'd much prefer to just be friends with him. So you have to help me!" Peter looked at her confusedly.

"Umm, actually... I thought you were going to ask me if I could get James' Transfiguration notes for you. He said this morning that he'd told you he'd lend you them, but I forgot where he said he left them- I was gonna give them to you earlier. I guess Transfiguration isn't the first thing on your mind, huh?" Lily stared at him.

"You didn't know?" He shook his head. "And I just told you... Everything?" He nodded. She made a noise of frustration and stormed out of the portrait hole.

"Bye Lily!" called Peter.

* * *

"James?" James looked up.

"What's up, Lily?"

"Would you help me with something?" she asked. He nodded.

"If it's the Transfiguration, I've got the notes here somewhere. I told Peter to give them to you but he said he forgot where they were." She bit her lip.

"That's not it. He didn't say anything else, did he?" James shook his head.

"Why, was there something to tell?" Lily shook her head hastily.

"No! It doesn't matter. Anyway, I need your help. Basically, there's this friend of mine. And she, er,-"

"It's you, isn't it?" James interrupted.

"No!" said Lily, "and that was rude. Anyway, she has feelings for this guy. And she doesn't really want to. So I said I'd help her find a way to not like him. Like a spell or something." James raised his eyebrows but stayed silent. "I've not really found anything yet, so I was just wondering if you knew of anything." James studied her face for a minute.

"Nonchalance is not your forte, is it, Evans?" He said. She frowned.

"What do you-"

"You're a terrible liar." He interrupted her again.

"And you're rude! You need to let me finish my sentences." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Lily, be honest with me." She relented. It was hard to resist those eyes.

"Well, you were right. It is me." He grinned. "And the person I like is...you." He grinned even wider, before it faltered.

"Wait a minute- why don't you want to like me?" She shrugged.

"I was so mean to you! It hardly seems fair." He shook his head.

"Don't be silly, Lily. I used to be a right prat- well, more of one. We've both changed. And if you like, I know a way for you to deal with these feelings."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" He grinned that trademark Potter grin.

"It's simple. You have to ask me out." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, James. Will you go out with me?"

"If you insist, Evans."


End file.
